You Remind Me of Someone
by SilverKelly93
Summary: What happens when Rex Britten ends up back in the 1770s? Well, at first he is confused. Then he meets Colonel Tavington and that's when things start to get very weird. No slash! Tavington has children, and how is Rex connected to all of this?


This was written because I just couldn't get the idea out of my idea. Rex meeting Colonel Tavington and thinking, why is my dad wearing something so odd? It just made sense. Then it actually started to form a plot, with a story. So here it is. Yes, there are also two OCs in the form of Tavington's children. But Rex needed someone his age to meet first.

I don't own Awake or the Patriot. Wish I did, then we'd see more Rex, because he is adorable!

_Sasa_

_PS- This has not been read by a beta... So please forgive the grammar mistakes!  
_

* * *

**Where am I?  
Or should I say when am I?**

It was supposed to be just another morning. At least that was what Rex expected. True, just another morning had changed its meaning quite suddenly about two months ago when his mother died. But the new idea of normal was starting to set in. Every day he would wake up, get dressed, find something to eat, then say bye to his father before leaving for school. But today, something was different. Rex had yet to hear his dad moving around the house, also something felt different.

**"James, hurry up!"**A female voice yelled. It sounded like it was coming from downstairs. Rex was confused. There was no one by the name of James in this house, and also there hadn't been a girl in this house since his mother had died. Who was this girl? And who was James?

Rex's curiosity got the better of him as he finally made the effort to get dressed. The room looked different, so did the clothing in the dresser. Rex shook it off as he dressed then headed out of the room. **"James!"**Rex heard the female yell again.

But this time there was an answer. **"I am on my way. Patience, Rowan."**A male voice responded from behind him. He heard footsteps coming towards him and Rex turned to face this person named James. The other boy looked familiar but Rex couldn't figure out why. Rex couldn't help but notice the old fashioned military uniform the other wore. From what Rex remembered of his US History class, the uniform was worn by the British Army during the Revolutionary War. And that just confused the teen even more.

**"Hello, glad to you are awake,"** the boy, James, stated before he passed a confused Rex. **"I assume you are wondering how you came to the fort. My sister, Rowan, will be able to answer those questions. Follow me, it smells like the cooks have already prepared breakfast and I am sure you are hungry."**James motioned for Rex to follow as he headed towards the main staircase.

Rex followed behind James, noticing his hunger for the first time. He was starting to question where he was and what he was doing here. Nothing seemed like California. And he was quite sure he had fallen asleep in his own bed the night before. He had so many questions he wanted answers for but his hunger won out in that battle. Also from what James stated he wouldn't have been able to answer Rex's questions anyway.

**"Good morning, James! Father is in his office, as usual. And General Cornwallis is in his office. There is an officers meeting in about an hour,"** the young woman at the bottom of the stairs stated with her eyes on James. Rex could guess without trying who the woman was. He was quite sure this was Rowan, James's sister. **"Ah, I see you brought our guest with you. Good morning to you as well. I am pleased to see you more awake then when we found you last night. You must tell us more about yourself during breakfast,"**Rowan stated with a smile before heading away from the stairs towards a room off the main entrance.

Rex followed as James led the way after Rowan towards this new room. It was just a sitting room, but there was a small side table that had plates full of breads and jams. **"Unfortunately we cannot offer you more. But I assume you understand with the ongoing war,"**James stated as he reached for a slice of bread. Rowan had already helped herself and was sitting lady-like on one of the sofas.

**"Now that we all are mostly fed, proper introductions are in order,"** Rowan stated as she kept her eyes on Rex. **"I am Rowan Tavington. That is Captain James Tavington,"** she added nodding towards her brother who currently was preoccupied by the bread he was chewing. **"And what is your name?"**

Well, at least his guesses had been correct with their first names. He had heard the last name before, maybe a history book? **"I'm Rex, Rex Britten. Where am I? I am sorry, but I just seem to be a little bit lost. Last thing I remember was falling asleep in my own bed in my own room,"**Rex stated finally letting his question be asked.

**"You are in South Carolina, at Middleton place. Last night we found you out on the road. We brought you upstairs to an empty room to let you sleep off whatever happened. I made sure to leave some of James's clothes in the room so you would be able to find something to wear today. You two are about the same size,"** Rowan stated glancing from Rex to James. **"Since you seem to be full of questions, I imagine now would be the best time to ask them. Especially since once the others here realize you are here. For right now the higher ranking officers are too busy to notice, but they will. And when they do your alliance will be questioned."**

Rex studied the woman was a bit. She seemed kind and nice, but there was something more to the situation. Her last statement actually filled him with dread. He figured it would be best to take her up on her offer. **"You're right. I do have many questions. Are you sure this is South Carolina? I have never left California before in my life. What year is it? Because so far I haven't seen a TV or even a telephone. Let alone a working light. Officers? What is Middleton place used for? And what alliance will be questioned?"**Rex asked. His mind was whirling.

**"I am very sure this is South Carolina, after all the British Army would never give us the wrong location. But what is this California you speak of? Where is it? The year is 1776 in the year of our Lord. TV? Telephone? I really am not sure what you mean by such words. As for the officers, Middleton place was a mansion that the British Army commandeered as a base office in South Carolina. The officers stay closer to the mansion, with the higher ranking officers staying in the mansion. I am only here because I would rather travel with my father and brother during the war then stay in England shunned by people because it is considered improper for a young woman to live on their own. Those people are morons,"** Rowan stated, stopping herself from saying anything more against the aristocrats of England after a look from her brother. **"For you alliance. They will want to know if you side with King George or with the rebel colonists. Although I am sure you know which answer you will tell the British army."**

**"Rowan mind your manners in front of our guest. And remember that it also is not proper for a young woman to learn how to handle a pistol either. I am sure that you know which side of proper you would prefer to be on,"** James stated before he glanced at the clock in the room. **"I must excuse myself, for it is almost time for my regiment to depart. Rowan, stay on father's good side. And restrain yourself from shooting General O'Hara,"**he stated with a laugh. That made Rex slightly worried, but he knew if he couldn't trust Rowan here then there would be no one for him to trust.

**"I will. But in return restrain yourself from getting hurt. Come back safely and soon,"** she stated with a smile at her brother. **"Make sure to return in time for the party in two days."**

James stood and nodded before he turned to leave the room. His footsteps were strong, and his posture perfect. He appeared to have been in the army for a few years. Rex still did not believe what year he was in and he was constantly looking for something to tell him he was wrong in his location and in all actuality he just wanted to call his father for once. He needed someone from his own place in the world to reassure him that he was not losing his mind. Maybe his father wasn't the best person for that... Michael Britten was losing grip on reality. Maybe that was why Rex had ended up here? Maybe this was all just a dream? Rex was pulled back to his currently reality when he heard the door closing behind James as the captain left. **"How old are you two? You do not seem much older than me, and I am not oldest to join an army,"**Rex stated.

**"I am barely seventeen. And James is almost nineteen. Most woman start looking for a husband at sixteen. And most men who will join the army join at seventeen,"** Rowan stated with her head tilted slightly to the side studying Rex. **"How old are you?"**

**"Seventeen. I still have at least two more years of school before I can attend college. Marriage isn't even something most teens think about where I come from,"**Rex stated. Maybe he really had ended up in the 1770s. Especially since the girl in front of him did not seem to know what a college was.

**"Well, then, Rex Britten. Where you are from sounds like a very lovely place. You are very lucky. There is nothing I wish I could do more than spend more time learning,"** Rowan stated with a smile as her minded wandered slightly to happier places. **"Enough of that, do you know which side you will chose when asked? With the colonies, or with the British? Answer honestly for I have no reason to dislike you based upon your answer."**

**"Well, California is in America, but not for another hundred or so years... But the way the colonists fought made no sense. They did deserve some of the taxing. And they will eventually impose taxes on their own colonies... I should tell you that I am not from this time. I know how this war ends. Therefore I cannot just chose a side. There would be no sense to just pick a side if one knows who will win,"**Rex explained. He was being honest. Maybe honest would get him out of here quicker. He also figured that the honest would keep him safe while he was here.

Rowan didn't speak for some time; instead she just studied the boy in front of her. She didn't understand what he meant. But then again it was possible he didn't really understand either. If he didn't understand there was a lower chance that he wasn't crazy, but was actually telling the truth. For now she would have to go with the idea of him telling the truth. He had yet to lie, why would he start now? **"The colonies win?"** she asked under her breathe. She didn't dare ask him out right. She didn't want to know the answer to that. If the colonies won, what would that mean for her family? **"That is a fair answer. Being neutral is the safest position during war time. But remember only state that you have no side when the officers ask. For if you say you are not from this time or if you state you know who will win, they will think that you are crazy. And being crazy is far more dangerous than being a patriot on these grounds,"** Rowan warned the boy in front of her. After a moment of silence Rowan spoke again. **"No matter what your answer is. I will try my best to make sure you are safe. You are far from home, and I will make sure you are well taken care of here."**

**"Why would you do that? Why would you help me, even if I was to say I was a patriot?"**the teen boy asked, honestly confused by her kindness.

**"Simple. You remind me of someone. I once had a brother younger than me by almost three years. I was out in the fields with James and my father was at an important military training. A fire broke out, killing both my mother and my younger brother. I imagine that if he had grown up he would have looked a lot like you,"** the girl stated with a sad smile on her face. She had put the past behind her. But the similarities between the boy in front of her and her younger brother were intense. If she hadn't known better she would have said the two could have been related. Maybe they were. If he was from the future... Then... No, she mustn't let her mind think that way.

* * *

_Please read and review!_


End file.
